House Beesbury
|Titles = Lords of Honeyholt |Seat = Honeyholt |Region = The Reach |Allegiance = House Hightower |Founder = Ellyn Ever Sweet }} House Beesbury of Honeyholt is a vassal house from the Reach, sworn to House Hightower of Oldtown. Historical members *Lyman Beesbury, Lord of Honeyholt, a member of the Small Council of Viserys I Targaryen. Murdered by Ser Criston Cole of the Kingsguard for supporting Rhaenyra Targaryen as heir to the Iron Throne. *Ser Humfrey Beesbury, who fought in the Trial by seven of Duncan the Tall. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Beesbury is an ancient house, dating from the time of the First Men, though their power has diminished over the centuries. They are vassals of House Hightower. The Beesburys claim descent from Ellyn Ever-Sweet, one of the many daughters of Garth Greenhand, a legendary figure from the Age of Heroes. Ever-Sweet was said to love honey so much that became the first beekeeper after making a pact with the King of Bees to care for his children. The house's motto is "Beware our Sting". Lyman Beesbury, who once served on the Small Council as Master of Coin, was the first casualty of the Dance of the Dragons. Upon the death of King Viserys I, his son Aegon II usurped the throne ahead of the designated heir, his older sister Rhaenyra. When the Small Council met after the old king died, it quickly became apparent that all of the other members were going to support Aegon's seizure of the throne - including his mother Alicent Hightower - but Lyman refused to go along with it. In response, Lord Commander Criston Cole slit his throat at the council table itself. The Hightowers were Aegon II's biggest supporters, as they were his mother's family, but they were surprised when several of their own vassal Houses declared for Rhaenyra and took up arms against them - among them House Beesbury, to avenge the honorless murder of Lyman. It isn't clear why the Hightowers were surprised that the Beesburys would turn against them for this, though perhaps they thought Lyman's murder would shock them into submission. The Beesburys and other pro-Rhaenyra Houses in the Reach were eventually overcome by the larger Hightower army, but they delayed it for many months, preventing the Hightowers from attacking Rhaenyra's other forces further north. The Beesburys declare for King Renly Baratheon at the onset of the War of the Five Kings, but after his death go over to House Lannister along with most of the lords of the Reach. The Beesburys play a very minor role in the novels. The only member of the house that makes an on-screen appearance is Ser Bertram Beesbury: he meets Jaime and Brienne at Brindlewood, on their way from Harrenhal to King's Landing, and tells them about the Red Wedding, much to Brienne's sorrow. The heraldry of House Beesbury in the novels is three yellow beehives in a vertical line on black, flanked by alternating yellow and black vertical stripes. The TV series's "Histories & Lore" apparently simplified this to just one yellow beehive, on solid black. Known members *Lord Warryn Beesbury, Lord of Honeyholt. With unspecified familiar relationship with the lord of the house there are also: *Lord {Ben Beesbury}, an old, blind and toothless man, dead not long ago. *Ser Bertram Beesbury, a red-faced knight. *Ser Hugh Beesbury, a young knight. *{Jeyne Beesbury}, married to Rhaegar Frey. Mother to three Freys (Robert, Walda, and Jonos). Died of wasting illness. *Beony Beesbury, married to Ser Raymund Frey. Mother to seven Freys (Robert, Malwyn, Serra, Sarra, Cersei, Jaime and Tywin). *Alys Beesbury, married to Leo Tyrell, from a secondary branch of the Tyrells. Mother to five Tyrells (Alla, Leona, Lyonel, Lucas, and Lorent). See also * de:Haus Biengraben es:Casa Beesbury it:Casa Beesbury nl:Huis Bijenburg pt-br:Casa Beesbury pl:Ród Beesbury ru:Бисбери zh:毕斯柏里家族 Category:Noble houses Category:Vassal houses Category:Houses from the Reach Category:House Beesbury